Wind Heart
by LuuPe
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre Amethyst, más que una ninfa del viento, es un espiritu del viento, sintiendose más arraigada a él que todos los demás. El viento le da libertad, le da vida, esperanza, pero un día, todo eso le es arrebatado... Su vida por amor Su vida por pasion Su vida por libertad Su vida, ¿ya se había acabado?
1. Chapter 1

He visto existencia y muerte. He visto como se encendió la primera llama de fuego y como luego se extinguía, dejando lugar a la primera gota de lluvia. He visto un mundo que se creía extinto, un mito, y como se enterraba en el pasado mientras el presente iba avanzando. He visto, demasiadas cosas…

_Y sin embargo, hace tiempo que no tengo vida…_

No puedo decir hace cuanto que nací, fue hace mucho tiempo, pero existo desde que el viento toca mi piel y se funde con él. La sensación de ser una sola con el viento mientras mis ojos se cierran y me dejo libre a la merced de las corrientes es increíble y es lo poco que me gusta de mi pasado, lo que aún no ha cambiado.

Mi cuerpo pierde forma y me voy volviendo la esencia que respiro y entonces, siento nuevamente aquel estruendo del cual minutos atrás había estado escapando, o mejor dicho, _de quien estaba escapando…_

- Amethyst! – escuché su grito a lo lejos. No podía creer que me había encontrado, no después de todo lo que había hecho para huir de él, de sus brazos, de sus sucias manos, de su enfermizo corazón.

Volví a ser materia otra vez, y mi cuerpo desnudo comenzó a correr a través del bosque repleto de robles. Sabía que _ellas_ estaban mirando y eran conscientes del peligro que estaba corriendo en ese momento, pero no iba a parar por ayuda, él me encontraría.

La tierra iba en picada y se me había dificultoso para correr, pero sabía que no podía volar, y mucho menos a las montañas donde todos me estaban buscando. La tierra era el lugar más seguro.

Pasaron los minutos y sus gritos repitiendo mi nombre con una voz desgarradora cesaron, entonces supe que podía estar en paz y por primera vez en el _día_, o en _años_, _descansar…_

Había fuertes oleadas de viento, _ellos estaban furiosos._

Entonces vi la magia de Nyx pintando el cielo de un color negro profundo mientras que Selene hacía brillar los caminos con la luna. Aún no estaba segura, lo sabía, pero debía huir, escapar de Ajax, aquel chico que se hacía llamar mi pareja.

La magia aún no terminaba. Las ninfas salieron de entre los robles y empezaron a llenar con pequeñas luces el bosque. Se veían tan seguras. Amaban su elemento más que a nada y nadie podía tocar aquellos árboles sin que ellas actuaran primero.

- Hola, ¿perdida?- escuche una voz detrás de mí

Cuando me volteé vi a una ninfa de los árboles dirigiéndose a mí, mientras que su cabello color trigo danzaba junto con el viento.

- Escapada…- conteste

- ¿De quién?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la voz de Ajax sonó a mi lado

-Amethyst, vuelve…

La ninfa debió de entender mi mirada, porque quedé seca, dura, inmóvil. ¿Cómo me había encontrado? Entonces comprendí, que debía correr otra vez.

Me giré y quedé con mi rostro frente al suyo, y vi sus ojos similares a los míos, del color plata más puro, pero vi una diferencia entre ambos y sabía que yo no era igual a él. Él me miraba con rabia, yo con miedo.

Retrocedí 2 pasos y él se quedó inmóvil, entonces comencé a correr en sentido contrario a donde estaba él. Las ninfas se quedaron mirando la escena, preguntándose quien era la víctima y quien el victimario, y a decir la verdad no sabría decir cuál de los 2 ocupaba un rol determinado.

El camino era cada vez más empinado y me costaba mucho contener el equilibrio, sobre todo porque estaba usando pies que normalmente no usaba. Entonces, quizás estaba escrito por Las Moiras, tropecé con una roca y mi cuerpo rodó por el suelo. Quizás mi suerte hubiera sido distinta si no me hubiera alejado tanto de las ninfas, pero ahora lo estaba, y estaba sola completamente con alguien quien quería obligarme a vivir un martirio a su lado.

Intenté colocarme de pie y seguir corriendo, pero un dolor fuerte en mi tobillo derecho me lo impedía, y el culpable de tanto dolor era una rama que se había incrustado en él. La sangre apenas brotaba, pero el dolor era demasiado punzante, y cuando quise acordar, Ajax ya me tenía en sus brazos.

Emitió un sonido agudo desde lo más profundo de su garganta, pero era tan melódico que por un momento lo disfruté, y ese disfrute se terminó en el momento que vi llegar a Agapes, mi mejor amigo y de quien había estado enamorada toda la vida.

- ¿Agapes? – pregunté mientras intentaba zafarme del agarre de Ajax. Los ojos de Agapes estaban sombríos, distantes, y por un momento me pareció ver arrepentimiento, dolor, pero luego vi la daga que se encontraba en su mano. ¿Iba a matarme? La voz de Ajax me distrajo.

- Amethyst, sabes que hoy es el día de la boda. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

-¿Es una broma? ¿Cuántas veces te voy diciendo que jamás lo haré?- contesté furiosa. Hace un día me había escapado, y las veces que me había estado por alcanzar, incluso antes de que huyera le había dicho que jamás me casaría con él, y sin querer había dejado escapar lo que sentía por Agapes.

-El Consejo ordenó que ante tu rechazo al matrimonio, se te fuera dado el castigo más doloroso. ¿Sigues insistiendo en que no lo harás? Sabes quién soy…

-Sé quién eres. Una bestia que se esconde detrás de su padre por ser el principal del Consejo. Me torturabas, me aislabas. ¿Crees que voy a atarme por toda la eternidad a algo que puedo evitar? No hay peor castigo que ser tu esposa. Así que adelante, tortúrame, va a ser la última vez.

Ajax rio e intercambió miradas con Agapes. No entendía por qué, entonces volví a mirar la daga en la mano de mi mejor amigo. ¿De verdad casarme era el peor castigo que podría tener? No, definitivamente no. El peor castigo que podía tener era a la persona que amaba con una daga en su mano frente a mí. ¿De verdad intentaría asesinarme? ¿De verdad debía morir en sus manos?.

-Vamos, Agapes, Ya sabes que tienes que hacer – la voz repulsiva de Ajax resonó por el bosque.

Agapes no se movía y eso enfureció a Ajax.

-Agapes, mátala

Pero no sucedía nada. Sentía las manos de Ajax temblar de furia y yo había dejado de insistir, debía escapar ante cualquier posibilidad y no podía alertar a nadie.

-¡Hazlo!- gritó Ajax, y antes de que Agapes pudiera responderle o incluso moverse sentí como Ajax rompía su agarre con mis brazos y se dirigía hacia mi mejor amigo. Mi plan era correr inmediatamente que me soltara, sin embargo me quedé estática en mi lugar viendo como Ajax se dirigía con un paso fuerte y marcado hacia Agapes. Sin embargo no le hizo nada, tan solo agarró la daga y se giró hacia donde me encontraba yo. Sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna, tan solo rabia, rencor, odio y sangre.

Me paré para correr cuando vi sus intenciones, pero me sujetó por el brazo y en su intento de girarme y clavarme la daga en el corazón Agapes saltó por su espalda y la daga me amputó las alas. El dolor era enorme, inmenso. Me costaba respirar, mi espalda de arqueaba, mi vista se volvía nubosa, y sentía la sangre caerme por la espalda en donde antes habían estado mis alas.

Estaba en otro mundo, mi mente había viajado hacia otro lugar donde escuchar y sentir estaban en otro plano. Era tan blanco, tan silencioso, tan único…

_-¿Amethyst?_

¿De quién era esa voz? Se escuchaba tan familiar, placentera, acogedora.

-¿Hola?- pregunté a la nada. Y esa nada fue desapareciendo. Lo blanco se fue transformando en rojo y aquella voz en un grito de dolor. Había vuelto a la realidad, y en esa realidad podía ver como Agapes se enfrentaba a Ajax. Los gritos sucumbían todo el bosque y no me parecía extraño que no hubiera ninguna ninfa mirando la pela, todas escapaban ante el peligro.

Estaba tirada en el piso y la sangre me salía en enormes cantidades. Yo era prácticamente inmortal, pero la idea de que Agapes hubiera pensado en matarme me había debilitado. Traicionada, así me sentía, y aunque aparentemente él se hubiera arrepentido a último momento, Agapes llegó con la intención se incrustar esa daga en mi pecho y verme en un eterno encuentro y unión con el viento.

Ajax cayó encima de Agapes y con sus últimas fuerzas vi como incrustaba aquella daga en el pecho del amor de mi vida y luego caía encima de él.

Mi corazón se partió en dos. Si en este momento necesitaba hacer un balance, el dolor en mi espalda era mil veces menor que ver a Agapes morir frente a mí.

Me arrastre con mucho dolor hacia donde se encontraban los 2 cuerpos, con la esperanza de que uno de ellos aún pudiera verme, y aunque el dolor fuera anestesia, Agapes era mi adrenalina.

-Agapes…- susurré mientras intentaba que mi brazo alcanzara a tocar algo de su cuerpo. Aún no lo lograba. Mis ojos estaban rojos ante tal escena, y mientras veía como el cuerpo de Ajax se fundía con el viento, esperaba a que Agapes aún se quedara conmigo.

Toqué su mano. Estaba tan cálida como siempre, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que estuviera cubierta de sangre. Mi mejor amigo estaba muriendo y era capaz de dar todo por él, todo por mantenerlo a salvo.

Me fui acercando más y más hasta que pude ver su rostro. Sus ojos jade me miraban fijamente, pero aún había vida en ellos y aún se encontraba mi Agapes en ellos. No importaban los minutos anteriores, él se me estaba yendo, se volvería el aire, el viento que golpearía mis cabellos cada mañana y me haría sentir libre.

-Agapes, lo siento tanto…- dije entre sollozos.

Él me sonrió. Amaba su sonrisa, amaba su piel, sus ojos, pero sobre todas las cosas lo amaba a él, y una vida sin Agapes significaba el final de mi existencia.

-Amethyst, te amo…- susurró antes de empezar a fundirse con el viento con sus ojos cerrados. Sus palabras me dejaron estática. ¿Él me había estado amando todo este tiempo? _Él me había amado…_

-Yo también te amo- le susurré al aire, y antes de que volviera a caer otra lagrima más, mientras su cuerpo se iba volviendo aire mis ojos se volvieron espejos de los de él.


	2. Bailar con el viento

Mi cabello estaba bañado en sangre y el viento a mi alrededor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que lo que antes era el color del tronco de un árbol ahora fuera rojizo.

Ya no tenía nada. Estaba desterrada, Agapes había muerto que a su vez era la única persona a la que amaba y ahora tendría al Consejo detrás de mi cabeza en poco tiempo. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Tan solo no iba a amar a una persona que me tenía recluida en 4 paredes y sólo me sacaba de ella durante la fiesta de Dionisio. Cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar.

_**El crepúsculo estaba bañando el paisaje. El rostro de mi madre yacía tan sereno en la hierba. Podría haberse hecho pasar por dormida, pero sabía que no era así desde el momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a fundirse con el viento. Extrañaría ver su sonrisa todos los días en cada mañana, tarde y noche. Mi padre siquiera se encontraba en su lecho de muerte. Sostuve su mano antes de que se desvaneciera y por un momento creí haberla visto sonreír. Su suave tacto se fue tornando volátil hasta que me di cuenta de que ya no tenía nada en mi mano y segundos después su sonrisa, su mirada, su cuerpo entero desapareció. Esperaba que ella se encontrara en el viento, cuidándome como todos los días.**_

_**La noche había llegado, y con ella una segunda mala noticia. Mi padre me había comprometido con el hijo del principal del Consejo, Ajax. "Los lazos debían mantenerse".**_

_**Desde esa noche todo se me había sido arrebatado. Mi madre, mi vida, mi libertad, y el único remedio que tenía para sostenerme era Agapes. Crecimos juntos, pero también lo hizo mi hermana mayor. Ambas estuvimos enamoradas de él desde el principio, pero ninguna había tenido intenciones de estar a su lado. **_

_**Al otro día me mudé junto con Ajax, y después de cruzar la puerta nunca más pude salir de ella. La gente siquiera preguntaba por mí. Los veía volar a través de los árboles, y aunque cruzaban y veían mi rostro ninguno se dignó a ayudarme. **_

_**Alex era un monstruo. Ni él ni yo queríamos esto, pero yo me quedaba encerrada intentando recordar los abrazos de mi madre, mientras que él hacía de las suyas fuera de la casa. **_

_**Escapar, era todo lo que quería…**_

_**Mi mente en aquel momento comenzó a recordar el viento y la brisa de las mañanas junto al mar. Suave aroma, preciada libertad, y un cuerpo que viajaba a través de la esperanza de volver a sentir aquellas sensaciones.**_

_**Todas las mañanas repetía lo mismo y cada vez con más intensidad. Me imaginaba volando al lado del mar, y más que eso, imaginaba siendo el viento, y entonces, después de tanta insistencia por mi parte, comencé a sentir como cada fibra de mi cuerpo se fundía con el aire. Se supone que esto solo sucedía cuando uno de nosotros moría, pero en este momento yo era el aire, yo era el viento, y yo tenía la libertad que cada brisa me brindaba.**_

_**Escapé…**_

-¿Amethyst?

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse para mi sorpresa. En el estado que estaba debería de estar muerta, y quizás lo estaba.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y comencé a ver a mí alrededor. Tan solo veía robles a mi lado y pequeñas luces.

¿Pequeñas luces? Eso era extraño. Cuando mis ojos se adecuaron a la luz pude entenderlo todo. No había muerto, ni era viento. Las ninfas me habían salvado, y lo habían hecho bastante bien porque el dolor en mi espalda era casi nulo. Me incorporé en el suelo y vi a muchas ninfas a mí alrededor, pero la que estaba junto a mi lado era la que había conocido momentos antes. ¿Momentos? Siquiera sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté con dificultad. Sentía la boca pesada.

-Mi nombre es Euphrosyne, nos conocimos antes. Sentimos los gritos y cuando sentimos que era seguro te vimos en el suelo.

-¿Y Agapes?

-No sé quién pueda ser, pero estabas solo tú.

Entonces todo había sido real. Agapes había muerto, Ajax había muerto y yo, por milagros o por Las Moiras ahora estaba rodeada de ninfas que me habían curado.

-Gracias…- le dije a Euphrosyne. Después de todo me había salvado y eso era algo que le debería el resto de mi vida. Su cabello del color del trigo bailaba con el viento y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes. Las ninfas de los árboles, o Dríades, eran hermosas.

Euphrosyne me fue mostrando su "aldea" durante todo el día, y aunque yo solo veía robles y más robles, cada uno tenía su ninfa guardiana y eso era lo que Euphrosyne me quería mostrar. Su amor por la naturaleza era incomparable y por un momento deseé haber sido una dríade en vez de una ninfa del viento, pero muy en mi interior sabía que ningún roble me daría la libertad que el viento me brindaba.

Todos los días desde que había estado con las dríades aprendía algo nuevo. Ellas se encargaban de sanar a los animales heridos, e incluso a revivir su roble. El roble no era solo su hogar, era su alma, y si moría el roble, ella también. Incluso si se alejaban mucho ellas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Desearía poder ser como ellas y tener mi propio roble. Un lugar donde estar segura y algo por lo que luchar, amar y dar mi vida. El viento nunca cesaría, y siquiera era solo mío, pero aún lo amaba y entendía el amor de las dríades. Todas nosotras amamos a algo, y al amar algo amamos a la vida y nos aferramos a ella con el único propósito de permaneces siempre a su lado, porque sabemos que si no lo estamos, ¿Qué sentido tendría nuestra existencia?

Todo me aliviaba, pero cada noche me recordaba a mí misma que yo era una cabeza para las ninfas de mi aldea, y que mi amor podría acabarse en cualquier momento si encontraban mi cabeza.

Cada vez iba aprendiendo más de lo que era tener una amiga, y es que Euphrosyne se estaba volviendo en ello. Ya no me tenía que sentir sola y eso era lo bueno, pero así como cada noche me ponía a pensar en el precio de mi cabeza, también recordaba a Agapes. Lo extrañaba, lo anhelaba tanto como a mi madre. En tan poco tiempo se me habían arrebatado pocas cosas, pero las suficientes como para que mi vida fuera un asco.

Euphrosyne intentaba sacarme adelante, y aunque le sonreía ella muchas veces sabía que mis pensamientos estaban muy lejanos de los robles.

-¿Qué se siente ser el viento?

-Es…-dije con una pausa mientras buscaba una palabra correcta…-magnifico.

-Siempre he querido ser viento y volar hacia tierras no descubiertas. Ver el agua azotar contra las piedras, las hojas bailar, y yo.

Me quedé mirando su expresión. Ella de verdad deseaba ser una ninfa del viento, pero sé que si le doy a elegir entre ser una ninfa del viento a cambio de renunciar a su roble jamás lo haría.

El viento hacía que mi vestido blanco bailara y sabía que no era lo único que bailaba. El rostro de Euphrosyne la delataba. Ella quería bailar…

La tome de la mano de forma imprevista y comencé a bailar. Ella se me quedó mirando perpleja, pero se me sumó. Ambas bailábamos, ambas disfrutábamos entre nuestros elementos y el viento cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Euphrosyne disfrutaba, pero mi rostro comenzó a aplanarse desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que el viento cada vez era más y más fuerte, y justamente yo no era.

-Amethyst…

-Padre

Mi padre estaba delante de mí. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Él era quien había causado las fuertes brisas y ahora lo tenía frente a mí. Sus ojos mostraban odio, mientras que el rostro de la dríade que se encontraba a mi lado estaba hecho piedra.

-Vienes con nosotros y ninguna de ellas muere- escupió sus palabras con total desaire. Mi padre era odioso y nunca comprendí la razón por la cual mi madre estuvo junto con él. La soledad la consumió y comenzó a decaer. Ahora es viento eterno.

-Está bien- contesté con mi mirada firme en la suya.

Me arrastró hasta estar fuera de la vista de las dríades y luego de eso, volamos hacia la aldea. Durante el viaje me pregunté cómo podría ser mi muerte. Quizás cada uno de los aldeanos me clave una daga, o quizás mi padre decida matarme por su cuenta. Pero eso es imposible, si fuera una matanza individual sería a manos del padre de Ajax buscando venganza.

-Eres muy tonta

-Mira de quien soy hija- contesté ácidamente

-Si te hubieses casado con Ajax todo esto se hubiera evitado. Ahora su padre y tu hermana quieren venganza

-¿Venganza? ¿Mi hermana?- esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, y fuera cual fuera la explicación de mi padre, nunca la escuché, porque otra vez estaba fuera de mi misma.

Luego de varias horas llegamos a nuestro destino, y mientras mi padre volaba yo caminaba cojeando y con la espalda arqueada.

La gente se alineaba en la entrada de la aldea, y mientras yo me iba acercando, todos me iban escupiendo. Claro, debí de habérmelo imaginado. 2 de los nombres más importantes habían dejado de existir por mi culpa y ahora me merecía todo el odio del pueblo. Pero yo solo quería vivir mi vida, libertad. Si tan solo Ajax me hubiera dado algo de esta libertad de la que tanto esperé encerrada…

Cuando las personas terminaron de escupirme 2 hombres musculosos me sujetaron por ambos brazos y me arrastraron hacia la casa donde en mis días de recuerdos vivía junto con mi madre. Todo el Consejo se encontraba allí dentro, incluida mi hermana, e inmediatamente volví a recordar las palabras de mi padre. ¿Qué había querido decir con que mi hermana buscaba venganza? Miles de pensamientos se cruzaron por mi rostro hasta que por fin preste más atención a mi hermana. Su cabello negro se encontraba más largo que antes, sus ojos azules gastados pero su cuerpo…había algo diferente en él. El Consejo estaba "disfrazado" con capaz negras, pero ninguno tenía un bulto en su estómago. Eran capas que caían perfectamente en forma de lluvia, sin embargo, la de mi hermana…

-Amethyst, que gusto nos da verte…- se escuchó la voz de mi hermana.

-Ánemos, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Pequeña ignorante. Por tu culpa Ajax y Agapes están muertos y mi hijo se ha quedado sin padre. Pero no importa, lo que me quitaste lo vas a traer de vuelta conmigo, con nosotros.

¿Su hijo? ¿Ánemos estaba embarazada de Agapes? Entonces Agapes…

-Él me dijo que me ama

-¿De verdad? Yo no veo fruto del amor en tu cuerpo, en cambio en el mío tengo una criatura de 4 meses creciendo poco a poco. Tú solo mataste al ser que creías amar, y con ello, maté el poco amor que sentía hacia ti.

Mi padre se mantenía serio al igual que el resto del Consejo, pero había 2 pares de ojos que me miraban con desprecio, y esos eran los de mi hermana y los del padre de Ajax.

-Basta se sentimentalismos. Amethyst, como castigo por tus erróneos actos, tu vida será entregada a cambio de las de Agapes y Ajax.

No me sorprendí, ya sabía que me matarían de todos modos.

-El ritual comenzará en 10 minutos, ni más ni menos en este mismo lugar. Solo estará el Consejo como testigo.

"Que palabras más tranquilizadoras"- pensaba sarcásticamente en mis adentros.

Los 10 minutos pasaron rápido, y cuando quise acordar me encontraba de rodillas en el suelo mientras los integrantes del consejo me rodeaban en un círculo humano y pronunciaban palabras que jamás había escuchado.

Ánemos y el padre de Ajax salieron del círculo y se pusieron frente a mí. Los 2 seguían pronunciando aquellas palabras mientras sorpresivamente desde su capa sacaban ambos una daga. Primero fue Ánemos la que actuó. Cortó la palma de su mano y dejo que la sangre recorriera mi piel mientras seguía hablando.

El padre de Ajax hizo lo mismo. No estaba nerviosa, tan solo miraba la panza de 4 meses de mi hermana. ¿Agapes me había engañado?

Un dolor en mis 2 muñecas me hizo volver a la realidad, y al ver mi cuerpo me di cuenta de que Ánemos y el padre de Ajax me habían cortado las muñecas. La sangre comenzó a brotar desde mis venas de una manera demasiado rápida, y a medida que avanzaba el ritual mi vita se iba quedando cada vez más nubosa. Sentía como ellos iban incrementando los cortes en mi cuerpo. Las voces retumbaban en mi cabeza y cada vez me sentía más lejos.

Vi la silueta de un hombre mirando la escena, pero no sabía si era producto de mi imaginación o de verdad lo estaba viendo, sentado en el sillón, apreciando la escena mientras sus 2 alas negras se erguían.

Mi alma se estaba separando de mi cuerpo y yo cada vez veía menos, hasta que tan solo lo veía a él. Era musculoso y su piel blanca resaltaba con su cabello negro azabache hasta el cuello. Sus ojos azules profundos me hablaban, me llamaban y yo tan solo quería ir hacia ellos. Me miraba de una manera profunda, y de alguna manera sabía que él estaba mirando a través de mis ojos, más allá de mi cuerpo, él miraba mi alma.

-Aún no es tu momento…-dijo con una voz masculina y fría. Casi podía sentir el frío colarse por mi piel.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tánatos

-Tánatos…-repetí en un susurro…- Amethyst. Lamento conocerte de esta forma

Él sonrió y de alguna forma yo contesté su sonrisa con una de mi parte.

-Cierra los ojos, yo me encargaré.

De alguna forma sabía que podía confiar en él, entonces volví a cerrar los ojos como la vez que Agapes cerró los suyos.

"Tánatos"- pensé antes de nadar en la oscuridad


	3. Sangre

Mis ojos se encontraban en una inmensa oscuridad que Tánatos me había hecho explorar, entonces comencé a sentir el viento en mi rostro nuevamente. Suave viento, suave brisa tan fresca y libre. Sentía el sonido de las olas golpear cerca. ¿Dónde me encontraba?

-¿Amethyst?...-aquella voz femenina otra vez sonaba en mi cabeza. Se me hacía tan familiar…

Cada vez estaba más y más tensa. Esa voz se me hacía demasiado familiar. Mis pies se pusieron tensos y daban pequeños saltos sin despegarse del suelo. Di un paso hacia atrás y por un momento creí que caería, pero una mano fuerte me sujetó del brazo derecho. Para cuando había abierto los ojos el sonido de las olas había desaparecido y la brisa disminuido. En cambio, me encontré a mí misma bañada en sangre, pero no era solo la mía. Los cuerpos de los miembros del Consejo estaban descuartizados frente a mí. Siquiera sabía a quienes les pertenecían los trozos de cuerpos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo.

-Creo que ahora nadie te hará daño…-era Tánatos. Sus enormes alas negras se encontraban estáticas detrás de su espalda y su mirada directamente clavada en mí. Antes había sentido pasión por esos ojos, ¿pero ahora? Veía una oscuridad profunda, y si los seguía viendo tan solo seguiría viendo más y más oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaba aquel joven que me había regalado una sonrisa? Bañado en sangre como yo, supongo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Lo justo. Iban a matarte en un ritual que nunca funcionaría.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Porque yo decido quién muere y quién no…- sus palabras resonaron en mi mente. ¿Él decidía? ¿Quién era?

-¿Quién eres?

-Tánatos – contestó fríamente

-¿Pero quién eres?...-pregunté con la voz un poco más alta intentando pronunciar claramente mis palabras. Ver tantos cadáveres a mi lado me hacía sentir nerviosa.

-Una deidad, la Muerte.

Sus ojos hablaban por si solos. No mentía, estaba frente a alguien que era mil veces superior a mí, y yo bañada en sangre preguntándole quién era él. Me sentí avergonzada y debió de haberlo notado porque me sonrió aun teniendo ojos secos.

-Tánatos…- repetí….- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Porque no eres quien crees que eres, y necesito de tu ayuda como acabas de necesitar la mía.

Si, necesitaba ayuda, ¿pero era necesario matar a todos a nuestro alrededor? Miré los cuerpos con mayor detenimiento y quise gritar en el momento que vi el cuerpo de mi hermana, tan inerte, tan lleno de sangre y el único que aún seguía con sus extremidades en él. Miré su pequeña panza, y lo que antes había sido una esperanza de vida de la persona que yo había amado, ahora había desaparecido. El terror se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo y había olor a muerte a mí alrededor.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunté con la voz quebrada. Tenía ganas de llorar.

-Con tu cuerpo, por eso te necesito

-¿Qué?

Tánatos tan solo me sonrió, y entendí eso como un final de la discusión, y aunque yo quería seguir averiguando podía sentir su aura oscura recorrer por su cuerpo, y su mirada…su mirada eran los espejos de su oscuridad. ¿En qué me había metido?

-Amethyst, ¿en qué piensas?

-¿Es mi cuerpo lo que necesitas?

-Es lo único que necesito, después podrás tener una vida libre, aunque es cuestión de tiempo de las ninfas de viento den precio de venganza por tu cabeza. Tú decides

-Las ninfas no buscan venganza

-Recuerda 5 minutos atrás, ¿qué era todo ese ritual?

Él tenía razón. Todos querían matarme, dar mi alma a cambio de otras 2. El Consejo, el padre de Ajax, mi propio padre, incluso mi hermana. ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? Me sentía odiada, un objeto, algo que ahora no servía para nada, y que nunca lo hice. Quizás tan solo era un error.

-De todas formas- empecé con la voz apagada y al borde de las lágrimas- cualquier cuerpo es mejor que el mío.

Tánatos no contestó nada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y cruzó los brazos de una forma agresiva. Sus labios, casi tan pálidos como su piel se encontraban firmes. Daba miedo, y cada vez estaba más asustada ante su presencia. La Muerte me miraba de una forma amenazadora, y yo era el cordero que el lobo se quería comer.

Cerró los ojos, desarmó su cruce de brazos y caminó hacia mí hasta estar frente a frente. Mis piernas temblaban y él lo sentía. Miró mis manos llenas de sangre y sus ojos se perdieron en ellas, pero aun así, su expresión era un glaciar.

- Amethyst, levanta la mano- dijo interrumpiendo la vista con mi mano y haciendo conexión con mis ojos. Cada vez que me miraba me encontraba en ese vacío azul oscuro, pero esta vez fue cuando realmente entendí, que sus ojos, a pesar de contrastar con los míos, se parecían en su interior. Soledad.

Sin dejar de mirarlo entendí que él veía lo mismo, se veía a él, o por lo menos veía lo que en realidad era yo.

Mi mano se fue elevando hasta quedar a la altura de mi pecho, y aún sin dejar de mirarlo sentí como su mano se elevaba para hacer contacto con la mía, pero aun cuando debería de estar sintiendo algo, no lo hice. El espacio que había entre ambas manos se terminó, pero no sentía nada, entonces rompí la conexión entre nuestras miradas y miré ambas manos.

Si la mirada de Tánatos era mi anestesia, ver como su mano atravesaba la mía era como Agapes, mi adrenalina a la vida, mi regreso a la realidad.

Miedo, sorpresa, confusión, y todo eso por ver como su mano atravesaba la mía, como si de un fantasma de tratase.

-Que demo-?- pero fui interrumpida por su voz

-Necesito tu cuerpo, porque el mío fue arrebatado.- dijo sereno, aun mirándome como lo había estado haciendo yo segundos atrás.

Mis piernas comenzaron a fallar y mi mundo comenzó a tornarse tan azul como sus ojos, y luego el negro se fue apoderando del paisaje y sentí como caí, pero en vez de ser recibida por un suelo de madera, la suavidad que sólo unas plumas podrían tener me acobijó en mi sueño forzado.

_-Amethyst… - otra vez esa voz se hacía presente cada vez que caía en el toque de Hipnos. Era tan familiar…_

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunté a la oscuridad. Yo no existía, nada existía, pero si nuestras voces, y era todo lo que necesitaba._

_-No le temas_

_-¿A quién?_

_-A él…- contestó con su voz tan pacífica como siempre_

Desperté antes de que pudiera hacer algo, de pensar, hablar, o incluso entender de quien estaba hablando esa voz.

El pensar en esa voz me hizo distraerme de la realidad, y cuando volví a caer en ella sentí la suavidad de plumas debajo de mi espalada, y esa suavidad no era la de unas plumas. Presté más atención y logré ver un techo encima de mí con un candelabro en él. Las paredes estaban rodeadas de espejos y yo me encontraba en el centro, encima de una cama cubierta en seda negra.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿El miedo se apoderó de tu cuerpo?- dijo sorpresivamente una voz masculina en la puerta. Tánatos…

-¿No debería?

-Tú te fundes con el aire- ¿cómo sabía eso? Nadie lo sabía. Él me estaba mirando, sabía que entendía mi expresión de sorpresa

-Tienes que saber, que yo lo sé todo

No contesté, si algo había entendido durante ese día era que mis palabras no estaban ni cerca de lo fría que podía llegar a ser esa mirada que poseía la Muerte.

-Incluso como luce tu cuerpo debajo de ese vestido- dijo de forma burlona. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Miré mi cuerpo. No había rastros de la sangre que había tenido antes. ¿Me había visto desnuda? Tan solo había estado desnuda una vez y fue el día que hui, pero eso no significaba que anduviera mostrando mi piel al aire libre como si fuera tan libre.

La vergüenza se apoderó de mi rostro, y la sangre bombeada fuertemente se me acumuló en los pómulos. Tánatos me había visto desnuda. ¡Tánatos me había visto desnuda! La rabia se fue apoderando de mis piernas, y antes de que pudiera pensar y recordar que tenía a un ser que lo podía traspasar, e incluso peor, que era la Muerte, mis piernas caminaron hacia él, tan enojadas como lo estaba yo, y entonces mi brazo se elevó para darle un golpe en el rostro, el cual me hizo caer en realidad cuando vi que lo atravesaba como si de aire Tánatos se tratara.

Él, en cambio, en vez de enojarse, se formó una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos, entonces comprendí que hubiera sido mejor que se enojara a que tuviera esa mirada.

Comenzó a acercarse a mi oído, y justo cuando mis ojos se abrían de par en par ante el miedo, susurró 6 palabras

-Creo que tendremos una pequeña aventura…-y nuevamente me miró con sus ojos maliciosos. Me hacían recordar el profundo océano, y aunque nunca había estado en él siempre me lo imaginé como los ojos de él.

-¿Qué clase de aventura?- pregunté con la voz quebrada por el miedo

-Una con víctimas, y luego de eso, sentí como un frío recorría mi cuerpo y caí al suelo pero no estaba inconsciente. En cambio, sentí que me volvía en un segundo plano y que algo se iba apoderando de mí. El frio cesó, y aunque yo intentara levantarme no lo lograba. ¿Yo había sido la victima? ¿Ese era el juego? ¿Me había paralizado? Pero eso no fue nada.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a levantarse por sí solo y luego mi voz resonó por la habitación.

-Amethyst, deja de pensar tanto y vamos de aventuras. ¿A quién escogemos?

¿Qué? ¡Tánatos se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, y esa era su aventura! Entonces entendí todo. Él no fue quien mató al Consejo, fui yo.

-No, por favor no

Mi voz dejaba escapar una risa pequeña y comenzó a caminar. Yo gritaba que paraba, pero Tánatos no me hacía caso, el tan solo seguía caminando por los pasillos que formaban lo que aparentemente era una mansión.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunté una vez que entendí que él nunca cesaría ante mis suplicas.

-En mi mansión

-¿El Inframundo?- y luego de esas palabras sentí como mi cuerpo se ponía tenso, y eso significaba que Tánatos estaba igual que él.

-Lo único positivo de los Dioses es que no me obligan a estar cerca de ellos…-contestó con total asco. Era extraño escucharme hablar de esa forma pero sabía que no era yo. Debía de encontrar una forma de volver a controlar mi cuerpo.

-¿Controlar tu cuerpo? No, eso es prácticamente imposible, no te lo puedo permitir. Podríamos terminar heridos los 2

Era incomodo saber que él estaría escuchando todos mis pensamientos

-Es incomodo escuchar todos los tuyos, Amethyst

Oh, dios.

Miraba a través de mis ojos y ví como bajábamos una escalera hecha de mármol que bañaba el suelo con su blancura y guiaba hacia un salón de paredes negras y espejos. Tánatos, mi cuerpo y yo caminamos a través de él y salimos por una puerta principal y luego de eso, caminamos durante una hora para poder "ir de aventuras".

Tenía miedo, ¿quién sería esa victima? ¿Y si era un niño? Jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¿Un niño? Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido…-contestó a mis pensamientos.

-No te atrevas…

-No- contestó secamente

Seguimos caminando a través de un paisaje que nunca imaginé. Me encantaba viajar, volar, pero nunca había llegado a esta zona del mundo.

Y a lo lejos vimos a una joven recolectando manzanas, entonces sentí como Tánatos hacía que mi cuerpo se sintiera tenso y enfocado en una presa.

-No, Tánatos, no, por favor, perdón, nunca volveré a golpearte pero no la mates…

No me escuchó, en cambio caminó hacia donde estaba ella y pude sentir como sujetaba algo con la mano, pero aun así no pude ver que era. La chica se sorprendió al ver mi cuerpo caminando hacia el de ella, y aunque intentaba controlar otra vez mi cuerpo no lo logré.

Tánatos tenía una daga en mi mano, y esa daga atravesó el cuello de la inocente joven.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- grité

-Por venganza…- filosa palabra…

"Venganza" pensé mientras miraba la sangre recorrer alrededor del cuerpo de la joven…


	4. Vida

La sangre se escurría por mis manos y mi cuerpo temblaba ante la rabia de Tánatos. Yo tenía ganas de vomitar, pero no pasaba nada. Yo no era dueña de mi cuerpo, él lo era del mío.

El cuerpo yacía inerte en el césped. Tánatos soltó la daga y esta cayó junto al rostro de la joven. No la había apreciado bien. Su rostro se encontraba espantado, sus ojos café apenas abiertos y su cabello rubio se iba coloreando de escarlata.

¿Qué había llevado a Tánatos a esto?

-Amethyst…-escuché mi voz

-¿Qué?

-Ya es hora de volver

-¿A dónde?- pregunté, pero no me contestó. En cambio de eso, sentí como iba retomando el control sobre mi cuerpo. Lo que antes era vacío ahora se sentía con claridad, entonces supe que Tánatos me había devuelto el control. Volví a mirar con mis ojos y por instinto toqué mi rostro. Tenía las manos llenas de sangre. El pánico me invadió y las rodillas me temblaban. Había matado a alguien que no conocía y su sangre se encontraba en mis manos.

-Te acostumbrarás

Miré a mi derecha y allí estaba Tánatos, con sus alas negras desplegadas, su cabello negro bailando con el viento y sus ojos oscuros clavados en mí.

"¿Te acostumbraras?" ¿De verdad me había dicho eso? ¡¿Cómo carajo me iba a acostumbrar a matar gente?! Lo miré con desprecio, temor y rabia a la misma vez, y por más fría que fuera mí mirada él nunca dejaba de mirarme.

Di 2 pasos hacia atrás y él se quedó estático, en su lugar, como si yo no estuviera haciendo nada. Eché a correr hacia mi izquierda, y cuando vi que ya tenía varios metros de diferencia entre él y yo miré hacia atrás, pero en vez de encontrarlo siguiéndome tan solo se estaba sentando en su lugar con las piernas extendidas mientras me miraba sin cambiar la frivolidad de su rostro.

Entonces seguí corriendo y corriendo a la velocidad máxima que mis piernas podían con la suma intención de alejarme de aquella bestia de alas negras.

Sentía odio y repulsión hacia él, y por más que dijera que hacía todo esto por venganza sabía que él siquiera conocía a la pobre chica, lo sentía y eso era más que suficiente. No podía estar cerca de él, aun después de haber "firmado" aquel pacto que nunca terminé de comprender.

La sangre de la chica salpicaba mientras yo iba corriendo y yo, tan solo deseaba que algo me despertara de esta especie de pesadilla o se terminara esta especie de desgracia que había caído sobre mí. Mi madre, mi destino, lo que fue mi mejor amigo, lo que fue mi familia, lo que fue una vida… ¿una vida? ¿Desde cuándo yo había tenido vida?

_**-Amethyst ¿Qué estás haciendo?...- la voz de mi padre sonaba fuerte y feroz**_

_**Yo tan solo era una niña, y eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. Amaba jugar en el bosque, lejos de la gente de lo que llamábamos "pueblo", lejos de las montañas, lejos de todos. Decían que las ninfas eran seres mágicos, llenas de vitalidad, pureza, bondad, pero sobre todas las cosas inocencia. Pero nosotros, nunca entendí la razón por la cual nosotros no cumplíamos esos requisitos. Veía gente sedienta de algo, miradas vacías, gritos en vez de risas, todas las razones por las cuales yo huía a buscar algo que comprobara que no todas eran así, tan frías como nosotros.**_

_**Lo que nunca entendí fue la sobreprotección que había conmigo, entonces cada vez que intentaba hablar con otra ninfa, incluso tan solo mirarla o dejar que ella me viera me castigaban. Mi padre era uno de los principales del Consejo, junto con el padre de Ajax. Nunca había escuchado que las ninfas tenían Consejos, en cambio nosotros lo que menos parecíamos era ninfas del viento. Quizás el viento se había llevado toda nuestra magia…**_

_**Cuando escuché la voz de mi padre intenté alejarme del roble, pero fue muy tarde. Mi padre me había visto y su mirada flameante atravesaba más que el filoso viento. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tan solo me quedé quieta mientras mis piernas temblaban, tenía ganas de llorar. Miraba hacia arriba y tan solo veía a alguien mucho más grande que yo, mucho más poderoso que yo, alguien que tenía control sobre mí. **_

_**-Padre, lo sien…- pero mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por su fuerte palma sobre mi rostro. Miré hacia el suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en mis ojos. ¿Merecía eso? Tan solo era una niña, curiosa, vivaz, con ganas de jugar, sentir lo que era la vida, encontrarle un sentido. **_

_**Miré hacia mi izquierda en dirección al roble y noté como una ninfa miraba la escena. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa y yo, tan solo aceptaba la situación.**_

_**-Me das vergüenza…- escupió mi padre con desprecio. Lo que para muchos es extraño para mi es normal, son muestras de afecto, pero no del afecto que cualquiera esperaría.**_

_**Entonces, ¿Desde cuándo había tenido vida? Si era niña y no se me permitía soñar. No conocía lo que era el amor, no conocía lo que era tener amigos, no conocía lo que era libertad, tan solo era esclava de mi propia existencia, y aun así, tenía la esperanza de que un día iba a soñar con algo más que una muy esperada libertad. Soñar no cuesta nada más que tiempo…**_

Para cuando quise volver de mis pensamientos el crepúsculo era cada vez más presente e iba tomando iniciativa en el cielo. Quisiera poder ser como los dioses, tan intocables pero tan presentes en todo momento.

Tánatos no me había seguido y eso hacía ms fácil para mí. De tanto correr había entrado en un pequeño bosque, lo suficientemente pequeño como para darme cuenta de que al otro lado a no más de cien metros había un pequeño pueblo. Allí había un manantial rodeado de piedras, flores y un césped húmedo. Sin pensarlo y dejándome llevar por la necesidad de sentir la naturaleza bañarme con su magia me desvestí y entré al agua casi cristalina. El agua estaba fría pero de alguna manera me aliviaba de gran forma como a su vez me iba separando de la sangre ajena. Toque mi espalda. Había olvidado de la inexistencia de mis alas y ahora en vez de tenerlas a ellas para permitirme volar tenía una gran cicatriz que me recordaría de por vida aquel día, o aquellos años.

Sentí un grito a lo lejos lo suficientemente desgarrador para mí e inmediatamente un llanto. Salí del agua y me coloqué en el vestido aún sin poder quitarme toda la sangre del cabello. ¿Podría tratarse de Tánatos? ¿Habría tomado otra víctima? No, imposible, él dijo que precisaba un cuerpo. ¿Y si había encontrado otro cuerpo? ¡Oh, no! No podía permitirlo. Corrí en dirección al grito ignorando el hecho de que el vestido se me pegaba a la piel y manchas de sangre se encontraban en él. Para cuando pude ver gente, no era solo una persona, eran aproximadamente 10 que se encontraban en un círculo casi perfecto, pero que se rompía cuando una mujer de mediana edad lloraba y un hombre lo consolaba. Me acerqué más y aun así no podía ver que se encontraba en el centro, si es que había algo. ¿Qué tal si le querían hacer algo a la mujer?

-No creo que sea buena idea acercarse- escuché una voz detrás de mí. Tánatos.

-¿Por qué?- quería correr, estar lejos de él otra vez pero la curiosidad me atrapaba más que la primera idea y entonces en vez de correr, tan solo me quedé quieta.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si

-Es la chica…

¿La chica? No, imposible, ella había muerto mucho más lejos que la distancia que se encontraba entre nosotras.

-Pero, ¿cómo?...- Tánatos debió de sentir la incertidumbre en mi voz y me miró directo a los ojos.

-Deberías de huir. Tu vestido y tu cabello te delatan…-y tenía razón. Estaba manchada de sangre, y aunque yo no había sido quien le había arrebatado la vida a aquella pobre joven mi cuero si lo había hecho. Miré hacia la gente y uno de ellos por esas casualidades del destino me miró de reojo, y cuando pudo ver que no era cualquier mujer, sino una cubierta de sangre alertó al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, algo musculoso, calvo y bajo. La cadena comenzó a extenderse hasta tener más de 9 pares de ojos clavados en mí, y cuando el último par de ojos se posó en mí, aquellos ojos que habían estado llorando de tristeza, aquella voz quebrada que ahogaba gritos de dolor, tan sólo volvió a sonar para decirme la palabra más cruel que pude haber escuchado ese día.

-¡Asesina!- gritó con rabia mientras me señalaba.

-Corre…-susurró Tánatos, en cambio yo me encontraba perdida en la única pero hiriente palabra de la mujer. Tenía razón, yo era una asesina, y por más que no haya sido yo, fue mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo tiene su sangre impregnada en cada rincón de mi piel.

-Amethyst, corre…-volvió a decir Tánatos, pero yo seguía de la misma manera, sin reaccionar ante 10 pares de ojos mirándome con rabia. Uno de ellos empezó a correr en dirección a mí, y luego todos lo siguieron.

-¡Maldita sea!- escuché decir a Tánatos, y aún sin dejar de mirar la escena sentí como era desplazada a un segundo plano y mi cuerpo comenzaba a moverse por cuenta propia. Tánatos otra vez me había poseído, por tercera vez, pero esta vez era para defenderme, o defender mi cuerpo. Miré cada una de las muertes que provocó. El hombre calvo era quien se aproximaba primero hacia mí con una daga y "yo" en tan solo un movimiento me coloqué detrás de él y le quebré el cuello. Agarré su daga y cuando el segundo hombre algo delgado y con una barba descuidada se acercaba a mi le rebané el cuello, y sin dejarme caer en la situación mi cuerpo se giró 180° y la daga se incrustó en la yugular de un joven de no más de 15 años. Tenía los mismos rasgos de la muchacha que se encontraba recogiendo manzanas y por un momento sentí que le estaba arrebatando nuevamente la vida. Las muertes fueron muy similares y con un mismo final, y cada vez que hacía contacto visual con uno de los hombres veía la soledad que les había causado, la rabia, el desprecio, la sed de venganza que querían saciar vengándose de quién les había arrebatado una parte de su vida y que cada segundo les iba arrebatando más y más. Quizás mi rostro no expresara dolor, pero dentro de él me encontraba yo, y yo quería detener esto.

-Tánatos, basta, por favor…- le rogué

-Tuve que hacerlo, ¡no corriste!...-gritó con mi voz. Él tenía razón. En parte fue mi culpa, porque por mi arrepentimiento ahora estaban pagando 10 vidas más.

-Lo siento…-susurré

Tan solo quedaba una sola persona viva, y esa persona era la mujer que me había acusado de asesina y que de alguna forma era parcialmente cierto. Me había dejado vencer por Tánatos y sabía que aunque le suplicara él nunca se detendría.

-Eres demasiado buena. Intentas salvar a quien te quiere matar.

-Ella no quiere matarme a mí, quiere matar a quien mató…- contesté mientras miraba las lágrimas de rabia caer por el rostro de la mujer.

-¿A quién?

-Creo que esa es la pregunta que debo hacerte. ¿A quién?

-Tú no sabes nada…

-¡Claro que no! Siquiera sabía el nombre de la chica, ¿tú sí?...-cuestioné con rabia.

-Más de lo que imaginas…

-¿Qué?- no había entendido lo que me había querido decir, y por más que intentara comprender, los pocos metros que habían entre la mujer y yo me ponían a prueba y sabía que debía preocuparme por su vida y no por la de los muertos.

-Tú ganas, ella vive, pero vuelves conmigo…-dijo Tánatos con mi voz. Lo que tenía que dar a cambio era algo que jamás daría, pero era la única oferta, lo sentía, y aunque mi corazón quisiera negarse un millón de veces, la razón me hacía aceptar la oferta.

-Está bien…-contesté, y Tánatos comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. La mirada de la mujer se encontraba clavada en mí, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y antes de que pudiera agarrar la daga y clavármela en el pecho yo ya había vuelto a ser una con el viento. Extrañaba esa sensación mágica. Volvía a sentir libertad…

_**-Madre…- dije mientras miraba el amanecer desde la montaña.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa, Amethyst?**_

_**-¿Qué se siente ser libre?- le pregunté sin despegar la mirada del sol oculto entre los picos bañados en verde vegetación.**_

_**-¿Libre? Hace tanto tiempo de eso…-dijo con melancolía en su voz…- cuando era libre podía amar la vida sin miedo y con una fuerza irrompible. Amethyst, todos nacemos libres, tú solo debes buscar la forma de seguir siéndolo.**_

_**-Pero mi padre…**_

_**-Es solo eso, tu padre. Debes ser libre. Busca un motivo, una inspiración. Sueña, ama, vive… ¿qué es lo que más deseas?**_

_**¿Qué es lo que más deseo?**_


	5. Las promesas no existen

_¿Qué es una promesa? Normalmente, es algo que muy pocas veces logramos cumplir. Yo he prometido tantas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero no recuerdo de haber cumplido alguna de aquellas palabras selladas. Está en nuestra naturaleza, fallar, fallar y fallar, una y otra vez. Fallamos porque seguimos dando los mismos pasos, fallamos porque en realidad no dimos lo suficiente de nosotros mismos y fallamos al prometer cosas que sabemos, son muy poco probables de cumplir, tan solo cegados por la emoción del momento._

-Amethyst, despierta…- La voz de Tánatos se introducía en mi mente, interrumpía mi sueño, y cada vez iba regresando a la realidad. Podría dormir toda la eternidad, repensar cada uno de mis actos, pero no, Tánatos se encontraba sacándome de mi privada y secreta libertad. Toda mi vida había preferido este mundo, sin espacio ni tiempo, siendo yo quien lo controlaba. Me sentía presa de una leyenda, viviendo 2 mundos distintos en un mismo día.

Mis ojos quedaron cegados al tener una flameante vela tan cerca de ellos. Sentía el calor acobijar mi rostro, pero era demasiado de él. Quizás si hubiera estado un poco ms distante su calor hubiera sido confortante, pero en vez de eso, me lastimaba.

Tánatos se dio cuenta de eso y alejó su vela de mi rostro. Recuperé la vista segundos después, y sin emitir ninguna palabra miré mis brazos otra vez. Se encontraban limpios, sin ningún rastro de sangre. En vez de eso mi piel relucía como si nunca hubiera sufrido algún rasguño, una reciente creación de los Dioses.

-Vamos, levántate…-volvió a decir. Podía notar la impaciencia en su voz, como si quisiera hacer algo, y en ese "algo" yo estaba involucrada. ¿Debía matar a otra persona nuevamente?

-No quiero seguir haciendo esto.

-¿Qué cosa, Amethyst?

-Tánatos, por favor, no…

-Claro que si…-volvió a contestarme. Notaba malicia en su voz. Siempre creí que más allá de sus palabras había una soledad que lo había consumido hacía décadas, ¿pero ahora? Pareciera que todos los males de la Caja de Pandora fueron absorbidos por aquel dios que se encontraba frente a mí. Su mirada se encontraba posada en mí. Me sentía una presa inocente que se encontraba tendida en la cama sin ninguna escapatoria mientras mi cazador tenía todas sus armas posadas en mí.

Cada vez se iba acercando más y más, y yo, seguía sin apartar mi mirada de él. Quería escapar, lo necesitaba. Había una oscuridad que nunca antes había notado. Volví a recordar el sueño que había tenido hace unos momentos, sobre las promesas. En este momento sentía que me estaba fallando a mí misma. Me había prometido ser libre, le había jurado a mi madre que intentaría encontrarle un sentido a la vida y ahora me encontraba rompiendo esa promesa. Nunca he podido cumplirla, siempre fue una simple esperanza, y aunque esa esperanza se mantiene intacta dentro de mí, como si fuera parte de mi esencia, mi lado racional me decía que debía desecharla porque tan solo era eso, una promesa a base de esperanza.

"_**Los atardeceres eran cada vez más y más lentos. Ajax nunca se aparecía por la habitación. Mi hermana tenía prohibido verme y aunque mi mejor amigo Agapes quisiera venir, nunca lo lograba. Mi única amiga y aliada en ese momento era yo. Me encontraba con la partida de mi madre e intentaba reconfortarme creyendo que ella era el viento que entraba por mi ventana en cada momento, y aun así, yo era una esclava del destino que me habían elegido, y una esclava de las cadenas que me interrumpían la promesa de libertad que me había creído, y que tanto había creído mi madre. **_

_**Desearía estar con ella, volver a sentir lo que era tener un poco de color. Su aroma tan único a jazmines, un aroma que siquiera yo había heredado pero que sin embargo tenía el privilegio de admirarlo todos los días. **_

_**Siempre íbamos al mar, y escuchábamos las olas golpear contra las grandes costas rocosas. El viento era melodía, era libertad, nuestra libertad…"**_

"nuestra libertad…"- volví a pensar. El viento fue mi escapatoria y mi primer paso hacia lo que ahora se había vuelto un martirio de sangre y muerte, pero ahora podría darme un poco de ayuda. Si me había ayudado a atravesar aquellas paredes que me encarcelaban para no tener contacto con nadie, podía escapar que aquel dios sínico y con sed de venganza, una venganza la cual aún no entendía su razón.

No debía entregarme otra vez ante aquel monstruo que se encontraba frente a mí, y mis manos no podían seguir bañadas en sangre injustamente.

Dejó la vela en el suelo de la habitación y fue ahí que me había dado cuenta de que no me encontraba en aquel dormitorio en el que había estado antes de que Tánatos se apoderara de mi cuerpo por segunda vez, me encontraba en otro lugar al que nunca antes había estado. Caminó hacia mí y acercó lo suficiente su rostro como para que pudiera sentir aquella fría respiración. Sus ojos eran extraños, había oscuridad, más de la normal. Su mirada no era penetrante, era…

-Quiero tu cuerpo…-susurró antes de colocar una mano sobre mi mentón. Lo garró tan fuerte que tuve que cerrar los ojos. Debía escapar, no había marcha atrás. Comencé a pensar en el viento, en como cada fibra de mi cuerpo se iba mezclando con él. Intentaba cambiar el dolor de su agarre por el sonido de las olas golpear fuertemente en las rocas y la frescura del viento en las costas rocosas. Entonces, sentí como su agarre iba desapareciendo y comencé a desvanecerme abrí los ojos, él ya no me estaba tocando, al contrario, yo lo estaba atravesando. Me sentí libre, tan libre que sentía que no estaba rompiendo mi promesa, mis palabras y mi esperanza.

Pero no siempre todo sale bien, y cuando sentí que estaba por sujetar la perilla de la puerta mi cuerpo volvió a ser de carne y yo volví a ser presa. Tánatos me miraba desde la cama, su rostro se había vuelto rabioso y su mirada me atravesaba y sentía como me rebanaba en más de mil pedazos.

-¡Tú, pequeña escoria!...-gritó con una fuerza que hubiera atemorizado a cualquier dios. Sabía que iba a pasar si no salía de aquella habitación, entonces intenté volverme otra vez viento. Intenté e intenté, pero no podía y no tenía tiempo para ver cuál era el problema. Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo a través de un pasillo con el suelo de piedra negra. Era largo y podía ver un final muy a lo lejos, pero aún debía seguir corriendo. Miraba hacia la puerta y Tánatos corría hacia mí. El león quería cazar a su presa.

Seguí corriendo. Se había vuelto algo normal para mí en estos días. Correr, huir, escapar, aunque siempre me atrapaban.

El final del pasillo se encontraba cada vez más cerca, pero no había puerta, en cambio se podía ver que se viraba hacia la derecha, y para cuando por fin pude llegar al final y doblar me encontré con unos ojos azul oscuro que conocía. En ellos no había la oscuridad que había visto segundos atrás. Pero era él, Tánatos, el hombre que me había estado persiguiendo y ahora me quería cazar.

-¿Qué?- deje escapar al darme cuenta de que se había aparecido frente a mí siendo que yo era la que iba con ventaja en esta especie de carrera de la vida y la libertad como premio.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás y me giré, pero volví a ver aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de maldad. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Hipnos, ¿Qué haces?...-escuché detrás de mí. ¿Hipnos? ¿Quién era Hipnos?

-Quiero estar en ella…-contestó el hombre que se encontraba frente a mí. ¿Él era Hipnos? ¡Pero si era idéntico a Tánatos!

-Confórmate con tu deber, yo tengo el mío. Amethyst, vamos…- Tánatos, el verdadero Tánatos ahora me hablaba a mí, y yo, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que decir, sin saber a quién mirar me deje caer en el suelo. Mis rodillas dolieron al golpear con la piedra negra y el contacto frio me hizo estremecer, pero nada me estremecía más que la confusión el miedo y la desesperación que tenía en ese momento.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!...-grité entre lágrimas. Mi cuerpo temblaba y yo tan solo miraba la piedra negra.

-Tánatos, si no fuera tan útil sé que la matarías…

-Cállate…

-¿Quiénes son?...-susurré. Era demasiado, ya no podía aguantar más. Estaba siendo condenada, torturada y me aprisionaba yo misma en una celda de locura y desesperación de la cual sentía que no iba a poder salir nunca más si seguía viviendo en ese lugar, con esas personas, o incluso en esta vida.

No recibí respuesta alguna, tan solo sentí como unas manos sujetaban mis hombros y me levantaban del suelo. Que más daba, mi vida era esto. Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran, Las Moiras habían decidido esto para mí.

Caminé a su espalda. Sentía como él iba esperándome. No sabía si se trataba de Tánatos o de "Hipnos", pero yo tan solo caminaba.

-Hipnos es mi hermano gemelo, la deidad del sueño…-sus palaras me sorprendieron, no solo porque mientras me encontraba perdida en mi mundo y esperaba tan solo silencio, me dijera eso. ¿Tánatos tenía un gemelo?

-¿Gemelo?

-Desde que existimos él ha intentado imitarme. Lamento que cargue con tal envidia y haga su trabajo con tan pocas ganas.

Cada cosa que Tánatos decía me iba sorprendiendo más y más, y más que sorpresa, me confundía. Nunca imaginé que Tánatos pudiera tener un hermano gemelo. De hecho, nunca me puse a pensar sobre su vida.

-Yo, con un toque puedo matar, pero él tan solo puede dormir. Ha intentado superarme a lo largo de todos estos años. Anhela ser la muerte, más que yo…

Yo permanecía en silencio. Escuchaba cada una de sus palabras con la máxima atención que podía tener en ese momento, y aunque podía entender, no sabía que contestar.

-Sólo te digo todo esto porque aunque me consideres tu enemigo, puedo ser tu único aliado.

"Mi único aliado…"-pensé. Un "aliado" que se introducía en mi cuerpo y mataba personas inocentes. ¿Eso es un aliado?

Tan solo se escuchaban los pasos de ambos, o más bien los de Tánatos. Mis pies iban descalzos y mis pisadas eran tan audibles como el aleteo de una mariposa. Me gustaba este silencio, pero tenía un sentimiento que revoloteaba por mi cuerpo. Era distinto al miedo que aún me recorría, o la desesperación. Era curiosidad. ¿Por qué Hipnos me quería a mí? ¿Acaso quería hacer lo mismo que Tánatos? ¡Pero si él no puede matar!

-¿Por qué Hipnos quería mi cuerpo?

-Él cree que puede matar desde él.

-¿Y puede?...-pregunté, pero no recibí respuesta. Vi como los brazos de Tánatos se movían con total rigidez, y al fondo del pasillo como se asomaba el destello de una llama.

-¿Qué hay al fondo del pasillo?

-El lugar donde estaba tranquilo hasta que escuché los gritos de Hipnos. Sabes, nunca lo había visto tan enojado…- me respondió. ¿A cuál parte de su respuesta debía prestarle mayor atención? ¿A que era el lugar donde él se encontraba o que Hipnos estaba furioso?

Cuando pude salir de mis pensamientos encontré un hilo que me conectaba con la realidad, y me di cuenta de que el pasillo había finalizado y que ahora, el destello de una llama era la luz que emitía una estufa lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir ¼ de la pared decorada de cortinas de terciopelo negro. Tánatos se encontraba parado en la entrada. Todas esas comodidades…eran cosas que para un simple mortal eran sueños, en cambio era una realidad de los dioses.

-¿Es aquí donde estabas tranquilo?

-¿No es tranquilo?

-Si…

El silencio baño la habitación. Tan solo se escuchaba el ruido de la madera y las cenizas. Me había perdido en el fuego, aquellas llamas majestuosas danzando al ritmo de una melodía inaudible me hacían viajar hacia un mundo en el cual Hipnos, Tánatos ni nadie existían, solo yo.

-No voy a dejar que Hipnos te toque…-aquellas palabras me hicieron despertar. De hecho, más que despertar, me hicieron sonrojar. No porque me lo dijo Tánatos o por la sorpresa…

"_**Era una noche apenas estrellada. Se veían las nubes de tormenta aproximarse cada vez más y más amenazantes. Todos se encontraban ocultos, en cambio yo, me escondía entre los robles del bosque mientras esperaba la llegada de Agapes. Necesitaba hablar con él.**_

_**-Amethyst, ¿qué sucede?...-su voz detrás de mí me sorprendió y di un pequeño brinco**_

_**-Agapes…-dije mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Mi rostro se encontraba escondido en su hombro y sentía la necesidad de llorar…- quiero huir…**_

_**-No lo hagas…-me contestó firmemente**_

_**-¡Pero no resisto más! …-contesté revelando toda la exasperación que tenía.**_

_**-¿Y yo? ¿Y tu madre?**_

_**-Papá otra vez volvió a amenazarme. Dice que si sigo saliendo…**_

_**-Amethyst, no voy a dejar que nadie te toque…- contestó Agapes. Me sonrojé. Esas palabras me habían sorprendido y habían hecho que mi corazón se acelerara. **_

_**-Gracias…-susurré. Él era mi mejor amigo, de hecho mi único amigo, y aun sabiendo que podía perder la vida si se revelaba ante el Consejo, él me había dicho esas palabras, y sabía que más que unas simples palabras, eran una promesa."**_

Pero como toda promesa que ha habido a lo largo de mi vida, ninguna se ha cumplido.__Sé que durante mis pensamientos Tánatos había dicho algo más, pero que importaba, no era tan importante. De seguro sería otra promesa, y las promesas para mí ya son inaudibles…

- Las promesas no existen…-dije olvidándome de con quién estaba hablando, y para cuando me di cuenta y lo miré avergonzada, el tan solo me miraba con sus ojos oscuros de una forma penetrante. Si había algo que podían asegurarme esos ojos, es que dentro de Tánatos no había la maldad que había dentro de Hipnos. A Tánatos lo movía una venganza, a Hipnos el poder, y el poder junto con la envidia pareciesen enceguecer más que la venganza.

-Eres sabia, Amethyst, pero deberías saber…-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos…-que mientras yo te necesite, solo yo te usaré.

Ambos quedamos en silencio. Yo no podía reprochar nada. Ese era nuestro trato, él me "liberaba" y yo lo ayudaba. Era un intercambio de servicios.

-¿Tánatos?...-escuché una voz femenina, pero sin embargo no veía a nadie. Tánatos, quien estaba apoyado en la pared se quedó en la misma posición.

-Pasítea, deberías de controlar a tu esposo…-contestó Tánatos.

-Lo sé, lo vi…- contestó esa voz femenina. Una luz brillante y blanca comenzó a inundar la habitación. Primero no tenía forma, pero luego al cabo de unos segundos fue tomando la forma de una hermosa mujer, cuyos ojos eran tan celestes como el agua cristalina y su cabello negro y rizado llegaba a su cadera…

-Amethyst, lo siento tanto…-me dijo la mujer cuando terminó de materializarse…

Yo tan solo me la quede observando y ella a mí también. Podía ver la bondad en sus ojos, y eso me provocaba cientos de preguntas. ¿Cómo ella podía ser esposa de un ser como Hipnos? O por lo menos eso me dio a entender Tánatos.

-Amethyst, ella es Pasítea, esposa de Hipnos…

Yo tan solo me quedé en mi lugar. Intenté sonreírle pero no pude, y Pasítea creo que supo cómo me sentía, porque tan solo me sonrió y no se me quedó esperando otra reacción.

-Tánatos, lamento que no se los haya recibido como se lo merecían. ¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda arreglar lo sucedido?

Pude ver como Tánatos se ponía tenso y como acomodaba su cruce de brazos. Pasítea mi miró y luego lo miró a él, y pude notar como todo el aire se ponía tenso.

-Tánatos, si me permites, quiero mostrarle el lugar a Amethyst.

Tánatos me miró y noté que estaba pensando, pero finalmente aprobó la invitación de Pasítea.

-Creo que te mereces una distracción. Ve...-dijo Tánatos e inmediatamente Pasítea me sujetó del brazo y comenzamos a recorrer aquel enorme e interminable palacio de pisos oscuros.

Llevábamos aproximadamente media hora recorriendo cada rincón de la casa, y aunque fuera agotador no era tiempo perdido.

-Finalmente somos 4 otra vez…-dijo al aire la esposa de Hipnos.

-¿4?...-le pregunté. Pasítea era una mujer muy sociable y en poco tiempo le había tomado aprecio y confianza.

-Sí, aquí vivíamos Hipnos, Tánatos, Macaria y yo…

-¿Todos viven aquí?

-Si. Aunque parezca que Hipnos y Tánatos se odien en realidad viven juntos, y ahora tú también vivirás aquí.

Me quedé en silencio mientras seguíamos recorriendo la casa, entonces la curiosidad volvió a nacer en mí.

-¿Quién es Macaria?

-Macaria es la hija de Hades y Perséfone. Su dulzura era inigualable, se podría decir que era una chica de la cual cualquier hombre se sentiría afortunado de tener como esposa, pero ella es…un pasado oscuro de Tánatos. Es su esposa, pero ella era infeliz con él. Tánatos se casó con ella porque quería quitarle algo preciado a Hades. Perséfone no resistió ver a Macaria condenarse, entonces Hades se la llevó al Inframundo junto con él.

-¿Pero por qué quería hacerle eso a Hades?...-pregunté incrédula

-Porque no me gusta ser la sombra de nadie…

La voz de Tánatos resonó por el pasillo detrás de nosotras. Estaba serio, pero había tensión en su voz, y ahora que sabía la historia, entendía la razón.

-Pasítea, te pareces a ella, eso no me gusta…-volvió a decir Tánatos….-Amethyst, vamos, ya descansaste bastante por hoy…


	6. Travesía de Venganza- 10

**Lisandro**

_**-**__Padre…- escuché la voz de mi hijo a mis espaldas. Su voz sonaba preocupada, turbia, con dolor…-Asesinaron a Aure._

Hace años había perdido a Eloide, la mujer con la que habían decidido que me uniera. Era terca, arrogante y tan solo le preocupaba presumir su nombre por las calles. Pero nuestros hijos no fueron como nosotros. Quizás los dioses los bendijeron con atributos que nosotros no obtuvimos, entonces ellos fueron creados. Perfectos, honestos, guerreros, el orgullo de cualquier padre.

Mi Aure, ¿por qué mi Aure? Su bondad le había costado la sangre, su vida, me habían robado a mi hija. Nadie comprendía el dolor que sentía. Tan solo veían al general rencoroso, avaro y cruel, y tenían razón. La sangre de mi hija no sería derramada en vano. Si fuera necesario mi sangre se uniría a la de ella y los dioses harán justicia ante un hecho maldito. Afortunada la Muerte que tomó su alma, pues acaba de tomar el tesoro más puro que ha habido y que nunca más habrá.

-Padre, quiero ir contigo…-dijo mi hijo a mis espaldas. Alejandro era la copia exacta de su hermana. Habían heredado los ojos cristalinos de su madre pero en nada se parecían a ella. Eran discípulos de la justicia, mentes que no eran compatibles con las demás de esta época.

-No, te quedarás aquí. – contesté con firmeza. Era una batalla que yo debía vengar, y no alguien sin experiencia.

-Padre he entrenado toda mi vida para luchar por una causa justa. Vengaré a Aure, te guste o no.

-¿De verdad tienes tanta confianza? ¿Alguna vez has sentido lo que es tener una espada a tu derecha y un escudo a tu izquierda? ¿Alguna vez has desmembrado algo más que una cabra? No, claro que no. ¿Y crees que vas a poder tomar venganza por tus propias manos? ¡Eres débil! No sabes lo que es guerra, no sabes lo que es sangre, no sabes lo que es tener cuerpos tirados a tu lado. ¡Jamás, Alejandro, jamás vas a vengar a tu hermana, porque si no tendré que vengarte a ti también!

Podía ver su rostro lleno de rencor. Él sentía asco de mí, y yo de todo.

-Lamento decirle, padre, que quizás también deberá vengarse de su hijo. –y dicho esto desapareció con la venganza grabada en sus ojos.

-¡Alejandro! ¡Alejandro!

No sé cuánto del día había transcurrido, pero Alejandro aún no había vuelto y era muy probable que no lo hiciera. Las guerras personales eran peores que cualquier otra. Lo bueno y lo malo pasan a ser planos secundarios. Lo único que se buscan son perfectas excusas para conseguir justificar lo que uno quiere, y la venganza es la excusa perfecta más antigua para derramar sangre.

La noche arribó menos mi hijo mayor. Caminé por entre todas las calles intentado buscar alguna pista de su inminente desaparición, pero nadie sabía nada, o nadie me quería decir. Eran estos momentos en los que desearía estar en guerra para poder despellejar cada uno de aquellos cobardes pellejos de zorro cobarde, pero había un pellejo que me llamaba más la atención y era del ladrón de mi hija.

-Lisandro, debo decírtelo. –escuché una voz detrás de mi. Podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte. Ademia, mi hermana.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Lo siento tanto…-dijo entre lágrimas…-Primero Aure, ahora Alejandro. Lisandro, debes parar esto.

-¿Qué? Alejandro…

Los ojos de mi hermana me miraban con dolor. Ese dolor aumentaba mi venganza, y mi venganza aumentaba mi locura. Me habían arrebatado todo; mis dos hijos, mi cordura, mi paciencia, mi humanidad, y lo que antes había sido mi vida. En este momento no sabía si había algo llamado "bien" y "mal", pero sabía que la justicia no existía. Existía la venganza, el resultado del odio y el rencor mezclados junto con una espada a mano. Espero que el filo de mi espada sea el menor dolor que vaya a sentir aquella bestia salida del Tártaros, porque le haré pagar cada una de las almas que me arrebató.

Mi hermana y yo fuimos al día siguiente hacia el lugar donde había encontrado el cuerpo de Aure y Alejandro junto con ocho cuerpos más. La única sobreviviente había sido la madre de uno de los seguidores de Alejandro, y ella aún se encontraba trastornada, pero debía hablar, lo iba a hacer.

Caminamos hacia su pequeña choza y sin preguntar entré a su hogar. Se encontraba completamente vacío sin ser porque había una mujer sentada en un rincón.

-Lisandro, ambos sabemos lo que es perder a un padre, y ahora sé lo que es perder al amor de tu vida, pero dime ¿Cuántas veces se multiplica ese dolor al perder un hijo?...-preguntó al momento de escucharme entrar. Siquiera me miró al hablar, tan solo dejó que aquellas palabras escaparan.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? …-pregunté ignorando su pregunta. Había venido a buscar respuestas, no sentimientos de una mujer despechada, y aunque entendiera su dolor, debía buscar venganza, y aunque esa venganza fuera por mis dos hijos sé que también estaría vengando a las demás almas que fueron arrebatadas por aquella bestia.

-Alejandro estaba recolectando gente por todos lados. Amigos de Aure, de él, y a mi hijo. Oh, mi Bastiaan. Su amor por Aure fue su perdición. Tu hija, tu hijo, son los culpables de la muerte de Bastiaan. Su sangre fue derramada en va…

Sus palabras hicieron que desatara mi lado débil que resguardaba la ira. Aquella mujer, aquel ser inútil burlándose de mis hijos, ¡de mis hijos!. Mi mano sujetó su cuello, mis quedos querían quebrarlo, mis ojos querían ser como dejaba de respirar, mi venganza quería saciar un poco de su antojo, pero la razón me decía que esa escoria que se encontraba frente a mi era la única que podía ayudarme.

-Te lo diré solo una vez. Una sola palabra de mis hijos y verás a Bastiaan en el Inframundo, pero te aseguro, que me aseguraré de que vagues por el Inframundo en su lado más oscuro. ¿Quieres saber que tan cruel puedo ser? Entonces vuelve a hablar de Aure y Alejandro, y te aseguro que serás de las pocas afortunadas en ver que tan vil puedo ser. Estúpida mujer.

Veía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y esos ojos eran alimento para mí. Que sufriera, que pagara por sus palabras, porque ese era el precio de hablar mal de mi sangre.

-Lisandro, la estás ahogando…-escuché a mi hermana decir detrás de mi oído mientras apoyada u frágil mano en mi hombro…-Dinos mujer, ¿Cómo era el asesino?

Mi hermana tenía el mismo carácter que yo. Nunca optó por ser la mujer sumisa, y esa es una razón por la cual nunca se casó, pero eso me agrada. Nunca me imaginé a Ademia bajo la sombra de un hombre. Ella es un alma libre.

La mujer iba perdiendo su color original hasta ir tomando un tono bordó en su rostro. Se estaba quedando sin aire, y quizás el miedo iba acelerando su muerte.

-Lisandro, suéltala. Con ella muerta jamás podremos llegar hasta donde esta el asesino.

Por mas que no quisiera sabía que tenía razón, y sin soltarla del agarre que tenía en su cuello con mi mano, afloje mis dedos lo suficiente como para que pudiera hablar.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, pero ella sabía lo que le convenía.

Comenzó a toser por la falta de aire mientras intentaba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Me miró, ahora iba a hablar.

-Era una mujer, de ojos tan grises como la tormenta y un cabello largo y reluciente como el sol. No era humana, tanta maldad en tanta belleza no es de mortales.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Una mujer mató a mis hijos?

-Si, señor.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-No, señor…-contestó mirando hacia el suelo. –Pero si sé la razón por la cual murieron Batiaan y Bemus .Máteme, se lo suplico. Mi vida entera ha sido arrebatada. Deje que vague por el Inframundo, que nadie me permita reencontrarme con ellos porque no soportaría que sintieran vergüenza de ver a tan débil mujer. Máteme, por favor, se lo suplico señor.

-Si tu petición es morir, entonces seguirás viva.

Condenada mujer. Condenada escoria. Condenada infeliz. ¡Condenada seas!

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigió cuando escapó?...-preguntó mi hermana evadiendo el diálogo anterior.

-Hacia es bosque. Escapó por el bosque. Por favor señora, máteme, se lo suplico…-rogó la mujer mientras dejaba escapar lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus oscuros ojos.

-Me hiciste un favor al decirme en donde se dirigió la asesina de mis sobrinos, pero si las Moiras quisieran que murieras lo habrían escrito en mi destino, y mis manos no sienten la necesidad de cargar con sangre en ellas. Lisandro, vamos…

Mire a mi hermana, ella tenía la misma rabia en sus ojos que yo, pero ella era consciente de que esa mujer también sentía rabia y dolor, y quizás fue ese el único motivo por el cual le perdonó la vida, porque era un reflejo de ambos.

-Lisandro, derrama su sangre…

-No es necesario que lo pidas…-contesté al ver su expresión en el rostro. Detrás de aquellas palabras me pedía que volviera con vida, pero ambos sabíamos que no era seguro si volvería con vida o no. Las palabras que aquella mujer me había dicho me dejaron en un estado de duda que aún no había desaparecido. Si una mujer había podido con 10 personas, ¿cómo podía ser mortal?

¿A que me voy a enfrentar?

-Haré lo que pueda desde aquí. Sabe que nunca te abandono…

-Claro que lo sé, hermana…

La miré por unos momentos y sus ojos me lo dijeron todo. Era lo único que me quedaba, y yo lo único que tenía.

-Que los Dioses te acompañen, hermano mío…

Asentí y caminé hacia el bosque, entonces supe que por más que me encontrara lejos de aquella bestia, ahora me encontraba más cerca de mi venganza.


End file.
